Disenchanted The Collision of Fire & Ice
by CandyApple826x
Summary: Evangeline Hawthorne falls for the boy who stands for everything she stands against- Draco Malfoy. Also posted on under pen name- Vixxie *that's me! . *
1. The Heart Desires What is Best

Note; this story will often switch viewpoints. It will most likely be in the main character (Evangeline)'s point of view. At times it will switch to Draco's point of view, and it may often be in third person. I do this simply to capture certain character's thoughts, and things that go on that Evangeline may not know about etc. This story begins in third person. You will know when viewpoints change. Thanks, enjoy(:

Soft,thick white sheets. Pure. Simple. Beautiful. Much like the girl who was laying on them. Her dark brown locks were strung out upon the pillows. Her lids were closed, shading her unique golden eyes from the world. Her tan skin lightly glowed, much like she did. Evangeline had a fiery personality, which matched her fiery appearance. Her hair had traces of deep red in them, her eyes looked as if they were enchanted with sunbeams. She looked nothing of her pale faced parents, who spent much of their time, covered in cloaks, and indoors, whereas she adored the sunlight. She enjoyed the small simplicities of life. Things like flowers and rain. Birds chirping and winter snow. Piano music and blue skies. She yearned to live a life of freedom. A life where she was not sheltered by her parents. A world where her father was not a Death Eater, a world where a Dark Lord simply did not exist. She wished for a world where she was surrounded by friends, and people who truly loved her. But more than anything, Evangeline Hawthorne wanted to attend Hogwarts. She was tired of home school. She wanted to live as a normal witch. And finally after five years of being taught by her mother, house elves and tutors, her parents had finally allowed her to go to the school of her dreams. Though she'd only spend two years there, she was thrilled to finally be set free. Of course her father- Stefan, who was one of the most influential Death Eaters serving under the Dark Lord pushed her to refuse any interaction with 'Mudbloods' and limited interaction with halfbloods, saying that Pure Bloods where the way to go, and of course, I had to get into Slytherin, and make friends with all of the Pureblood students. Of course, I didn't want to be in the house of Salazar. Every person in the Hawthorne family had been, and each of them turned to the Dark Arts. She lied to her father when she told him that she couldn't wait to get into Slytherin, because she knew that Gryffindor was the house for her. Images surfaced in her mind. Memories of all the times her father beat her for foolish reasons that she could not even begin to understand as to why they were such bad things. Evangeline glanced towards her window as she heard the flapping of wings. Kane was back with a letter tied to his leg. He landed gracefully on her desk, as she emerged from her bed. "Good boy." she said softly as she untied the letter, giving him an owl treat. Her voice was melodic and dreamy. Yet it was strong and self assured. Soothing, loving, carefree. She opened the letter;

_Dear Miss Hawthorne,_

_Thank you for writing to me. I deeply understand your worries of coming to Hogwarts, under the circumstances concerning your father and the Dark Arts. I feel honoured that you confided in me. As your HeadMaster, I ensure that all will be well. I can't guarantee that you won't receive a few strange looks from your soon to be fellow students, but if you show the personality that you have shown me in your letters, I am positive that any rumours or prejudices about you will be erased from their minds. You seem very intelligent, and quite delightful. I look forward to meeting you once you come to Hogwarts, don't be nervous my dear. We're quite a friendly faculty, and our students are among the best. No doubt you've heard of Harry Potter. Remember that once you get here, I am always available if you need advice or a helping hand. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, but for now I must go deal with a case involving two hundred chocolate frogs in a students dorm room. Yes, the students here do have their...moments, perhaps I should say, but I find that you will likely very much enjoy it here. _

_Kindest Regards,_

_Your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore _

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Thank you for your kind words. They made me feel very assured, and not so nervous. Thank you for taking the time to write to me. I won't make this long, seeing that two hundred chocolate frogs sounds like it might take some time, as well as energy I shall see you __tomorrow once I arrive. Again, thank you very much!_

_Best Wishes, Evangeline Hawthorne _

She neatly folded the note and stuck it to Kane's leg. "Here you go, Kane. Take this to Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts. I do not expect a reply, so you may fly right back home. Safe travels." she said, and the dark brown owl flew off. She breathed a quick sigh of relief at the her new Head Master's assuring words, and quickly finished packing her suitcases. Everything was in place, as she lived her last night in a sheltered life.

She awoke early the next morning, eager to go to Hogwarts. Everything went smoothly. She went downstairs where Yvette, the families main House Elf, who happened to be Evangeline's best friend growing up. Her childhood was essentially ruined by her father who forbade her to interact with other children. So the only one that she really had to talk to was Yvette.

"I'm sorry I woke you so early, but for my last day at home I just really wanted your cooking, Yvette. It's so delicious."

"Oh, Miss Evangeline, you are too kind."

"Yvette, I am going to write you when I am at Hogwarts. I will send them at night, so mother and father do not find out. Kane knows where to hide them. I told him already. He is a smart owl."

"Okay, Miss Evangeline. I would enjoy that. I promise to reply, even if it takes awhile."

"Do not worry. I understand" she said as Yvette slid a plate of eggs, bacon and two chocolate chip pancakes towards her.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"I can get it." Evangeline replied instantly, as she got up from the table, pouring herself a glass of orange just. "You know I don't approve of you elves being enslaved. Once I take over, I'm going to free you all."

"Oh Miss Hawthorne, you are too kind."

"Evangeline are you ready for your big day!?" she voice of Bellinda Hawthorne rang as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Madame Hawthorne!" Yvette piped as she curtsied towards her.

"Good morning, Yvette" she said as she shooed the small brown elf off. "I see you've eaten, shall we go then? Your father had to leave early this morning, so he will not be seeing you off, but we had better get going." Evangeline nodded and they left after she gave one last goodbye to Yvette and gave her a quick hug. "I'll miss you Yvette."

Evangeline's point of view.

The red train glistened beautifully in the sunlight she was ready to board. "Alright, Evangeline. This is it. Best of luck! Make us Hawthornes proud! Remember, think thoughts of Slytherin while you are being sorted! You and I both know how angry your father would be if you were put in Gryffindor."

"Yes, mother. I love you. I'll write you soon."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and boarded the train, eager to leave her.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me." a male voice from behind me rang. It was cold, yet almost kniving, greedy. I was unsure how I could tell this all from two words, but it was.

I turned around. He was about 5 to 7 inches taller than I. Platinum blonde hair, sleet grey eyes. A deadly smirk on his face.

"Um, yes?" I asked puzzled. For a split second his face seemed to soften. No. I must've imagined it.

"I couldn't help but overhear you speaking with your mother. She said you were a Hawthorne?"

"Um, yes. Yes I am. Evangeline Hawthorne."

"Well, Evangeline, I'm Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy. No doubt your father is Stefan."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"My father is also a...you know."

Death Eater. Of course.

"Oh yes, I thought your named sounded a bit familiar. Are our fathers friends?"

"Er- not really. More acquaintances."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, without a doubt you will be sorted into Slytherin. Pureblood..your father is a D.E; so naturally we will be good friends." he smirked again. There seemed to be no sense of compassion or friendliness in his eyes.

"Um, perhaps that would be nice. But I haven't even been sorted yet. I'm just looking for a place to sit."

"Oh, by all means, sit with me. My compartment is empty, seeing the goons that I normally run with decided to sit somewhere else."

"Okay, thank you."

I felt very shy. I could not tell whether Draco had good intentions or not. He just seemed so...cold. Like my father. He was like...Ice.

Draco guided me to his compartment and I sat across from him. Looking out the window.

I could feel his eyes on me. But I felt nervous, uncomfortable.

For most of the ride we made small talk. Nothing personal or in depth. It was awkward. All he really seemed to talk about was Slytherin, and his hate for Mudbloods and Harry Potter and his 'rubbish friends'. Once we arrived at the castle, we split ways, giving me a few moments to take in the intricate architecture. Gorgeous craftsmanship. I was forced into a carriage with a three girls who just seemed to stare at me. One asked if I was part veela. When I said no, she accused me of lying. Which slightly boiled my blood. I let it go, as we neared the castle.

"Ah, you must be Evangeline Hawthorne" said a female voice. She was a bit taller than me and wore a traditional witches hat. Black and pointed at the top.

"Um, yes I am."

"I'm Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore has told me a lot about you. Please come with me, and I'll introduce to you to the students. He explained to me, that you were rather nervous. So I felt that if I gave you a quick introduction you might find that you'll have an easier time adjusting. Then we'll get you sorted."

"Okay, thank you Professor."

We made our way into the castle and into the Great Hall. It was gorgeous. The craftsmanship was just as detailed as the exterior of the school. Four long tables sat across the room. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I'd more than likely soon be seated at Slytherin, despite my secret wish to be in the Gryffindor house.

I waited for about 20 minutes as the new first years were sorted. I was much taller, so clearly I stuck out like a sore thumb. "Now," McGonagall called out, full of authority, "We have a new student. She is a 6th year, and is transferring after 5 years of home schooling. Please give a warm welcome to Evangeline Hawthorne. I blushed as I stepped up and sat down in the chair. The students all clapped, many of them giving me suspicious glares, the Slytherin table seemed enthralled, fascinated. The raggedy hat was placed upon my head. I closed my eyes. Bracing myself.

"_Why hello there!!" _

I jumped, and opened my eyes.

"_Don't worry. They can't hear me. I'm inside your head!"_

"**Inside my head?!"**

"_Yes, my dear. I know everything about you. You're very interesting."_

"**Bloody hell."**

"_Yes, very interesting. Too brave for Hufflepuff. That's certainly out of the question. Smart enough for Ravenclaw. Oh, very brave. Lots of courage in you. You've had quite the upbringing I see. Your father is a terrible man, I'm afraid. But you know this too. He hurt you, he hurts others. However, you are pureblood and he is a Death Eater, so you'd be quite a match for Slytherin. I'll have you know everyone is expecting you to be in Slytherin. But that is your father's doing. You are ambitious like them, but you're too kind. Not cunning or sly, unless you truly need to be...oh very loyal, loving and caring. Trustworthy too. My dear I know your father won't like this, but your heart is screaming Gryffindor. And the heart knows what is best, even if you choose not to follow it. Looks like it's going to be..._

"Gryffindor!!"

My eyes shot open, the hat was removed from my head. The entire room was quiet. Draco Malfoy looked furious, though I wasn't sure why it concerned him. The entire room looked as if they all knew that this was a mistake. I looked back at the man that I was sure was Albus Dumbledore. He gave a slight smile, and a slight not.

I quickly hustled to my feet and found a seat at the end of the table, where I ate alone. I received quite a lot of glances and glares. Many whispers saying "The hat must've made a mistake!"

"There has never been a Hawthorne that hasn't been in Slytherin."

I could barely eat. I was so sick to my stomach. Father was not going to like this.c


	2. Truth, Lies

**Draco's Point of View.**

My father and I had been planning for the moment Evangeline Hawthorne finally attended Hogwarts. Her father was at the top of the Dark Lord's list of top Death Eaters. An in with him and his family would mean instant gratification for my family. The only problem was, she was sorted into bloody Gryffindor! I mean, what the hell?! Her father would surely be furious, and I can NOT associate with a Gryffindor, but how am I to fulfil my fathers wishes? I already had everything planned out. She'd be sorted into Slytherin (it seemed obvious at first, dammit!!) I'd become friends with her, I'd seduce her, she wouldn't be able to resist, I take her home to mummy and daddy and voilà! After my father took care of Stefan, I'd stick around for awhile, then kick her to the curb! Heartless? Evil? Yes, I know. But it's not like I truly give a damn. I've done it before. It's a little thing that I like to call effective manipulation. It would've been so easy too, but for the love of Merlin, she was put in Gryffindor! How was I supposed to work around that?! On top of that, the girl is stunning. Damn Godric doesn't deserve her. Perfect features, enchanting voice. She hardly spoke to me on the train ride, but when she did, it was as if she was seducing me with her words. How the bloody hell does a girl do that, when she is speaking of simple things? While carrying the most seriously innocent expression on her face. Was she switched at birth? Ah, hell. It didn't matter that she was good looking. She was officially a Gryffindor. Which means 100% off limits. It's amazing how being a Gryffindor can actually make somebody unattractive, when they essentially are gorgeous. Dammit, shut up Draco! You are not here to fall for a girl. You are here to get through school and become one of the Dark Lord's servers, just as father wishes. Evangeline Hawthorne will not get in the way of that. Once her father is good and dead, we won't ever have to worry about a single Hawthorne stealing the rank of a Malfoy ever again. But I will definitely need to be working on a plan B. Bloody hell!!

* * *

**Evangeline's point of view**

I shared a dorm room with three other Gryffindor 6th years. Hermione Granger- a close friend to Harry Potter, with slightly bushy brown hair. She was top in the class, and from what I could tell was a genius. She seemed very nice, and fun too! But she was a Muggle Born. Father would surely be off with my head if he knew I socialised with her. But I doubt we could be friends, seeing as that I'm practically a future Death Eater. Despite the fact, that I'm not, it's not particularly something that the Gryffindor students like. I also shared a dorm with a girl about my height, black hair and light blue eyes. Kaliana "Kali" Drew, and a curly blonde headed girl with peachy cheeks, tanned skin, and blue eyes, her name was Summer Bailey. The three girls didn't seem to take too much of a liking of me. It was more than likely because of my father. Everybody knew of him, though there was no evidence-the Ministry couldn't send him to Azkaban. It was classified as a "rumour", a "theory", the list goes on. After dinner, Hermione, Kali, and Summer talked amongst themselves. I sat on my bed, fidgeting with my sheets. Listening to the girls ramble about their summer holidays.

"What about you, Hermione. What did you do?" Kali asked her, enthusiastically.

"Well, my parents and I took a vacation to Switzerland, and then I spent the rest of the summer at the Weasely's house with Harry. What about you two?"

"Well, I went to Paris and spent the summer with my sister." Summer chimed in,

"I went to Jamaica! It was splendid! And woo! Those boys! Muggles or not, they were bloody gorgeous. Tanned bodies, beachy hair."

The girls laughed. I couldn't help but wish that I was laughing too, that I was included. But I realised that it was a far-fetched dream.

"What about you, Evangeline!?" Summer chimed, brightly at me.

I shot my head up. She was beaming at me. Hermione and Kali went quiet.

"Oh," I said quietly, I was surprised that anybody had asked.

"My family and I went to Australia. It was really nice."

"Oh? And what did you do in Australia?" Kali asked, a bit suspiciously,

"Well I spent a lot of time on the beaches. I went to a place where I was able to interact with animals..it was kind of a muggle affair, really. But I thoroughly enjoyed myself." I said,

"Right. And what did your parents do?" Kali asked again,

"Well, they spent a lot of time on the beaches as well. We have some family friends who live down there, so they were with them quite a bit. I was alone most of the time, so I'm not at liberty to say exactly what they were doing. I did meet a nice girl there- her name was Noelle. She was a squib. I felt bad for her. She desperately wanted to be able to do magic."

"A squib, you say?" Hermione intruded,

"Yes."

"Well, you are Pure Blood, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well what did mummy and daddy think of you associating with a Squib?!" Kali interjected once more;

I sighed. "Well, I didn't tell them. They would've been very angry. They disapprove of me interacting with squibs and-"

"Muggle Borns?" Hermione said, conclusively.

I looked down. "Yes."

"And what about Half-Bloods?" Summer asked, gently.

"They prefer limited interaction."

"Figures." Hermione said, "No Pure Blood Death Eater would approve of his daughter interacting with somebody who didn't meet the family standards would he?"

"Hermione!" Summer accused,

"No, Summer. It's okay. Hermione, I don't blame you for feeling angry. I would too."

"Well, Miss Hawthorne, Summer and I are Half-Bloods, and Hermione is Muggle Born. And we have to share this dormitory for the whole year, so you might as well suck it up now." Kali said, forcefully.

"Kali! Be nice!" Summer seemed to be the only genuinely accepting person that I had met so far.

"You guys," I said, "I don't know what all you've heard. And I'm not angry at you for believing whatever it is it may be, but just hear me out. I'm not like them."

"Like who, Evangeline?" Summer asked softly;

"My parents. My father. I don't support the Dark Lord. I don't support any of it. I hate it. To be honest, I hate my father. I'm not the biggest fan of my mother either. And I know this is all very forward, but I might as well come out and say it now. My father is a...a...well, you know."

"Death Eater?" Hermione finished for me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I used everything in my power to force them away.

"Yes. I wish he wasn't. I wish everything was different...oh who am I kidding? I doubt that any of you believe me. You probably think that I am just trying to get you on my side so I can manipulate you or perform the Cruciatus or something. But I'm not going to. I have no problem with Muggle Borns, Half-Bloods, or Squibs. But I must act as if I do when I'm around my father. I was supposed to be in Slytherin. He will surely be furious when he hears that I am not."

"Hmph!" Kali snorted, "How are we supposed to believe you!"

"Kali, come on! She was sorted into Gryffindor! The hat never makes a mistake. Give her a break! She even said that she made friends with a Squib"

Kali glared at Summer.

"Well, Evangeline, I think I believe you." Hermione said slowly. "But I wouldn't want to inconvenience you or your father. Perhaps we should just steer clear of each other?"

Inside I felt horrible. "Hermione, no. He will be furious once he finds out that I'm in Gryffindor. I'm sure that befriending a Muggle Born would infuriate him as well, but why not do it all at once? He's bound to be locked in Azkaban sooner or later. I know it's terrible, but he deserves it. And he would whether I were his daughter or not."

"Wow." Hermione said, "I had no idea that you could be so..so..."

"Genuine!" Summer piped in.

"Exactly."

"I don't know, girls." Kali said, eyeing me. "I'm still keeping my guard up."

"Very well, Kaliana. That's quite alright, and I understand. I just hope you will set aside my fathers reputation and try to understand me. I am an entirely different person."

"Awe, Evangeline! I believe you!" Summer said. "She's right ya know, she can't be accounted for her father's actions!"

"Thanks, Summer!" I sent her a bright smile. Hermione also gave me a slight grin. Kali wasn't glaring as hard as she had been. It would just take awhile to break through to her. And that was okay.

"Well, ladies" Hermione said, "We should really be getting to bed. Tomorrow is the first day!"

Summer giggled and slid down into her pillow "That means that the breakfast will be really great!"

Kali laughed. "Oh, Summer."

"What? I love French Toast!"

"Alright, girls. Time for some shut eye!" Hermione interjected.

So we said our goodnights, and the lights were out.

I lay in my bed thinking of the previous incident. I couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. This school housed hundreds of students, but I had seemed to make at least a bit of progress with three girls. And who knows, those three could easily lead to others, and so on. But my stomach churned in agony, I knew I'd be hearing from my father tomorrow morning. However, in just a few hours, I felt a change of heart. I felt strong, protected. I knew that if my father tried hurting me, I'd be protected..at least by Dumbledore, and that was enough to calm my nerves. I replayed the days events, and faces as my breathing slowed into a soft slumber. My mother and father, Summer, Hermione, Kaliana, Harry Potter and his red-headed friend, and Draco Malfoy. I couldn't help but replay his reaction once the Sorting Hat deemed me a Gryffindor student. Furious, I know. He also probably felt quite embarrassed with himself, as he was earlier fraternising with me- possibly the new enemy. Though I knew he was likely just trying to make me his new Pure Blood best friend. Typical of a wealthy and Pure Blooded boy. Typical, yet pathetic.

* * *

The Next Day;

I awoke at the same time as Summer, who accompanied me to the bathroom. As we brushed our teeth, she looked as cheery as ever, despite that it was so early in the morning. I looked in the mirror. My appearance read 'tired, angry'. Though I was not angry; just not a morning person.

"Summer, I just wanted to thank you." I said,

She giggled. Such an innocent sound. "For what?"

"For kinda standing up for me last night."

"Oh, no problem Evangeline! It's my pleasure. I know what it's liked to be picked on because of family. My mum is actually a squib. She was born to Pure Blood parents, but they disowned her. My dad is a muggle. So, I suppose a squib plus muggle equals a Half Blooded witch" she laughed to herself. "My sister is also a witch. She's older than me. Lives in Paris." she spoke of her fondly. Without a doubt she was close to her sister. I wish I had siblings.

We got ourselves dressed, as did Kali and Hermione, and made our way to the Great Hall. Not much dialogue, everyone was tired after the late night conversation. But I couldn't help but feel good inside, knowing that I was accepted by at least two people. Perhaps two and a half. I was unsure about Kali.

We all took our seats at the table. Hermione sat next to a red headed boy, who was next to undoubtedly Harry Potter. It was clearly him. I could see the scar hidden under his shaggy hair.

Kali sat across from Hermione, I was across from the red head, and Summer across from Harry.

"Harry, Ron;" Hermione addressed them, "This is Evangeline Hawthorne. Evangeline, this is Ron Weasely" Ah-hah! I was almost sure that he was a Weasely. "..and Harry Potter. Surely you've heard of Harry."

"But of course." I smiled at them both. They each looked a bit suspicious, as if they were interrogating me with their minds.

I glanced around.

"Er- just to clear things up, many of things you've heard of my father are true, or at least close to the truth. I'm not proud of him. I'm not fond of him either, nor am I a supporter. I'm not like him. I'm not like any of them. There's no need to feel guarded. That's all I'm saying. Oh, and Ron, we're related..closely related."

"Wow," Harry said. "Well, thanks for that. Not sure if I-"

"No, Harry." Hermione interrupted, "She's telling the truth. I know she is."

"Issh true 'Arry!" Summer said through a mouthful of French Toast.

"Oh." Harry said, "Sorry."

"Not a problem." I said.

"Wait." Ron interjected, "Related?"

"Mhmm, My mother- Bellinda Hawthorne, formerly Bellinda Spickett was first cousins with your mum. However, as my family is superficial- like many Pure Blood families, they sort of...er- abandoned your family. I doubt that you recall, but we used to play together, from when we were born until I was three or four. That's when my father forbade my mum and I to interact with you Weasely's. I'm sorry. It's rude. Not my decision, but yes.. We're second cousins." I grinned at him He seemed a bit lost in thought.

"You say we used to play together?"

"Yes. And you called me Tay."

"Tay?" Harry asked quizzically;

"He couldn't pronounce Evangeline. And my full name is Evangeline Taylor Elizabeth Hawthorne. So my mum said you could call me Evvy, Taylor, or Liz..you picked Tay."

His eyes widened. "Tay!! Bloody hell, I hardly remembered! Sorry, bout that! Wow. You've really grown up. Er- can I still call you Tay?"

I laughed. "Of course!" I laughed. Everybody laughed along. I felt really excellent.

Of course until I spotted Kane.

No, I love my owl. He was my best friend aside from Yvette. I was pleased to see him. It was the red envelope he had delivered to me.

Soon enough the entire Gryffindor table grew silent as the Howler was laid in front of me. Eventually the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables noticed as well.

Whispers from everywhere.

"She's got a howler!"

"I bet it's from her mum and dad!"

"Bet it's 'cause she didn't get into Slytherin!"

"This oughta be good!"

The envelope bursted into life.

"_Evangeline Hawthorne!" _Undoubtedly my father's voice. Angry. Cold. Just like him.

"_I cannot express my anger and dishonour! Gryffindor? Gryffindor?! I am furious! What's next, are you going to start fraternising with Mud Bloods? The Weasely's too? I'll have you know that Blood Traitors are just as bad as Mud Bloods! You are a disgrace to this family! I have never been so infuriated in my life! There is no way that you are MY daughter! What's wrong with you? Is your heart too fragile to hurt a few feelings here and there?! We could've had everything if you would've made it into Slytherin! Are you aware of how much grief I am receiving from my co-workers?! Bloody insane, Evangeline! Your mother and I feel failed as parents. I hope you're happy, because you certainly won't be once I'm through with you!!!!!!!!"_

The note spat at me and burst into flames, as tears streamed freely down my face.

"Hermione, Ron, Summer..I'm sorry for what he said." I said quietly, and raced out of the Great Hall. Escaping the glares, the whispers, the hard feelings from students who didn't know me. Students who would likely never give me a chance.

* * *

**Draco's Point of View.**

Bloody hell! She really is a Gryffindor! Apologising to filth, and on top of that, crying in public!! Her father is right, though. Perhaps I should make a move, slowly reeling her in, so father and I could fulfil our plot. It may take time, but it's better to start now.

I casually rose from the Slytherin table and made my way slowly after her.

It took a few moments but I found her sitting in the courtyard on a stone bench. Her face buried in her hands. Her small body lightly shook as she sobbed. A very small ounce of me nearly felt sorry for her. But I pushed that feeling away. Those feelings don't please father.

I took a deep breath, and sat next to her. She hardly seemed to notice. I put my hand on her back. She seemed to settle down a bit. She wiped her eyes and looked up at me.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" her voice was soft, angelic, enchanting, stabbed with sorrow, guilt, and sadness.

"I couldn't help but pity you."

"Gee, thanks."

Dammit.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at me with her golden-hazel eyes. "Not exactly, Draco. I kinda just want to be alone. Is there something you want?"

"Well, I just thought maybe you'd need some comfort."

Oh I was good. Damn right, I was.

"I hardly know you" she said, her voice stiffening.

"Well, we could change that."

"What are you implying?"

"Would you like to know me?" I asked, attempting to turn on the charm.  
"I really don't know."

Blimey, she is difficult!!

"Look, my father is the same. He pressures me as well. I understand how you feel" well really, I was accustomed to it, and truthfully I never speak sentimentally like this, but whatever it took to reel her in for father, I'd do it.

She looked up at me, a tiny, almost minuscule glimmer of hope raced across her eyes.

"What are you saying, Draco?"

"Well, if you'd like to, you could put your trust in me..I could be your confidant."

"I really don't know, Draco. It's a friendly offer, but..."

"But what? Have you really got that much to lose?"

She was really beginning to irritate me now. Why was she so bloody difficult?!

"Perhaps I'll consider it, but I can't help but find this all suspicious. After all, you looked so..angry after I wasn't sorted into Slytherin."

"Only because I was looking forward to you being in the same house as me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really" Not a total lie. But I knew she was interpreting it differently than she was meant to be. That was exactly the plan.

"Okay, Draco. I think I can trust you.."

Perfect.

"It will take some time, I'll have you know. But nobody has ever approached me so kindly before. But I want you to be able to confide in me as well."

"Brilliant" I said, full of false enthusiasm, "I want to learn more about you. Meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at midnight."

"What? But I-"

"No, no. It's not what you think. I just want to know who you truly are."

She studied my face for a moment.

"Okay, Draco. I'll be there. But if things get weird, I'm leaving."

Excellent. I really am good at this whole manipulating thing. Too bad there's not an occupation where I can use this skill..oh wait. Of course the Dark Lord would value it quite a bit. Evangeline Hawthorne would be all mine. For me to use and abuse for my own good. Oh, stuff it. I know it's awful, inhumane, and other words that are in a negative manner, but this wasn't for me. It's for my father. Okay, maybe a little for me. She is rather nice to look at, perhaps she'd make a good shag. Haha! Who am I kidding? She's never had even a kiss, I'm sure. Pathetic! What does she know about the world, and trust? It should've been easier than this, but at least I got through to her. Now, tonight in the Astronomy tower, I shall shed some lies, a bit of truth, and get all of the details on her. Then faithfully report back to father. He shan't be disappointed in me any longer. For I shall be his golden son once again!

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter was a lot of fun for me to write. The words just kept flowing to me. I ended up with nearly 6 pages. I feel rather proud of myself to say the least! True, it is all mostly dialogue, but I feel that there is a satisfactory amount of Draco in this one. I feel that many stories don't even stick him in until about 5 chapters in, and the ones that don't often have the whole early lovey dovey thing. Ex; "It was my first day at Hogwarts and I was already in love with him, and he loved me too!"

-Or something along those lines. A bit of fluff, I know, but I feel that it was quite entertaining for me to write, and hopefully it entertained all of you readers! Feedback-negative or positive would mean so much to me! Thank you all so much. Chapter 3 out soon! And I warn you- there will be a few minor twists in the next one! Even more throughout this series. Thanks again!


	3. Astronomy Tower

Evangeline's point of view

His platinum hair was nearly blinding in the sunlight. His eyes were sleet grey, narrow. He was pale, tall. As he sat close to me, I couldn't help but realise the contrast between us. My tan skin, golden eyes, and brown hair accented with honey and fire red. It was a real fire and ice contrast. On the exterior we were opposites. But I couldn't help but think that maybe on the interior we were one in the same. He told me to meet him in the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight. I felt somewhat hesitant, but he quickly reassured me that all was well. He casually went back into the castle. I decided to stay in the courtyard until my next class.

I made my way quickly to Potions alone. I didn't quite feel in the mood to socialise with any fellow students. I made my way into the room, where Professor Snape eyed me suspiciously. I gave him a slight nod of my head and took my seat. Shortly students of Gryffindor and Slytherin filled the room.

"Evangeline!" Summer squealed, "Are you alright? That howler was bloody awful!"

"Miss Bailey! I trust that you are aware that this isn't social time!" Snape called from the front of the room.

"Sorry, Professor." She said quietly. He rolled his black eyes.

"I'm fine, Summer. Don't worry."

"Note that I don't take any of what your father said to heart, Evangeline." Hermione said as she sat on my left. Kali entered as well taking a seat next to Summer. She gave me a glance. It almost seemed sympathetic.

No. I could not be fooled.

Harry and Ron took seats next to Hermione.

"You alright Ev- er, I mean Tay?" Ron asked with a grin.

I couldn't help but to smile. "Yes I am. Thanks for asking Ron. I'm sorry for what my stupid father said." I looked down.

"Evangeline, It's quite alright. I think I speak on behalf of all of us when I say that." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry" I grinned.

"Evangeline," Kali muttered softly. I was shocked to hear her address me.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for acting so cold to you. It's just..your father was a suspect in the death of my dad. He was an Auror."

My eyes widened. I had no idea.

"Bloody hell, Kali!I had no idea! I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay, well no it's not..but it's not your fault. I shouldn't have acted that way."

"It's okay, Kal. No worries."

I suddenly felt a lot better.

"Hawthorne! Parker! Bailey! Granger! Potter! Weasley! SHUT IT!" Snape shouted.

We all instantly became quiet as he approached me.

"Well, well. If it isn't Miss Evangeline Hawthorne. Looks like you're quite the centre of attention. Not a surprise. I was looking forward to you being in Slytherin. Perhaps not any longer. One more word out of you, and you will find yourself in two weeks detention."

I felt my face flush. I was quiet for the rest of the class. Despite Draco's sniggering and frequent glances at me. Summer nudged me, and raised her brows at him. I simply shrugged. Implying that I had no relations with him whatsoever.

The day passed slowly, as did the classes. Lunch was uneventful. No, wait. That's a fib. It was uneventful until Summer accidentally spilled jell-o all over Kali. I laughed harder than I had in years. Summer was such a sweet and innocent soul. She tried cleaning it up, but Kali just yelled and swore at her, flailing her arms, accidentally hitting a knife that was lodged in a bowl of butter, sending the butter bowl flying into Ron's face. It was quite a sight to see. Hermione muttered an incantation which instantly cleaned them up.

"Wow, Hermione." I said, "You've got to teach me that one. You wouldn't believe the fit my mum threw when I spilt Pumpkin Juice on the kitchen floor." I giggled.

"That's the beauty of being a witch" Hermione smiled, "You can fix nearly anything with just the flick of the wand."

"Thank Merlin for that! Otherwise I'm sure Kali would've had me for lunch!"

Kali sent Summer a death glare, which she returned with a smile. It was really hard not to love Summer. She was so bubbly and fun. Her looks fit both her personality and name. Glowing bronze skin, bright blonde hair and intense blue eyes. Not an ounce of coldness in her. I could tell that the two of us would be really great friends.

Draco's point of View.

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! Why on earth was she befriending the Potter gang of all people?! Summer Bailey was technically a walking ball of sunshine, and Kali was full of...what was the word? Attitude? Spunk? Spattitude? Whatever it was, it wasn't necessarily a very good reputation she was giving herself. Hopefully nobody told her father of this. Hmm, I wonder if it would be a good thing to tell him. Perhaps it would install his trust to my father and I! Hahahaha! Damn. I have some really twisted thoughts. What the hell is wrong with-

"Drakie!"

Ugh. That squealing voice and pug face get even more obnoxious each time I encounter her.

I sunk down a bit.

"Pansy."

She hugged my arm tightly.

"Do you wanna sneak off to Hogsmeade tonight? We could maybe get a room-"

"No."

"Oh, c'mon!!!"

"Pansy. I'm not doing that..well, not with you." I said, glancing once more at Evangeline. Foolishly laughing with Summer.

"Well, why not Drakie?!" She whined once more.

"Because! Dammit Pansy! Take a hint!"

She pouted at me. I looked away.

Lunch ended. Which meant that I no longer had to witness Evangeline fraternising with the enemy. It also meant that it was time for Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Charms. All classes I shared with Evangeline and her little...Nerd Herd.

Dinner came and went. Nothing exciting. No nonsense from the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall slowly lessened in the quantity of students as they made their ways to their Common Rooms. I took a glance at Evangeline who was leaving with Summer.

Blimey!

Evangeline's point of view.

I made my way back into Gryffindor tower with Summer. We sat by the fire, alone. She told me of her holiday in Paris and her sister Heather. They'd always been close, although she was 6 years older than Summer. I kept glancing on the antique clock on the mantle.

"Evangeline, do you need to go?"

"Oh, no Summer! I just have a...thing I have to do at a certain time."

She giggled. "Ooh! What is it! Is it a spell? I'd love to help..of course if that was alright" she smiled

I laughed at her "No..I'm actually...promise not to tell?"

"Oh, a secret, I see!" Summer raised her brow in a suspicious manner. "Do tell. I promise it's safe with me!"

"Well, I'm meeting Draco Malfoy in the Astronomy tower at Midnight."

Her pretty eyes widened. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. Is there an issue?"

"Ev, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. He's kind of bad news."

"I know. I've heard some stuff. But...he and I kind of come from the same background. His father is a Death Eater."

"Whoa, so it _is_ true?"

"Yes. Please don't say a word."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't!"

"Yes, and I know he must've grown up with high expectations from his parents. Much like I have. I know he seems awful..and dirty and mean..but I'm going to give it a try. If things get weird, I promise I'll come back."

Summer sighed. "Okay. Just be careful!"

I looked at her for a moment. Admiringly.

She laughed that sweet laugh- laced in honey. "What is it?"

"It's just...no one's actually cared for me like that before."

"Really? Well I know Hermione, Ron, and Harry do! And Kali does too. She just has a different way of showing it...and it looks like Mr. Malfoy probably cares too!" she sniggered.

"Oh, shut it!" I laughed.

"Ooh! Speaking of Malfoy, You've got 20 minutes before you have to meet him!"

"Bloody hell. Let's go!"

We raced to our dormitory. I changed into stonewashed jeans, a pair of Converse shoes, a dark red v-cut tank top and a black jacket. Hermione and Kali were fast asleep. "Cover for me, Summer!" I whispered.

"I've got your back, Hawthorne!" she said, trying her hardest to sound like a tough guy.

I sniggered quietly and left the room.

It took a lot of sneaking past those whom were on night duty, some ducking, some hiding and a few detours, but I made it to the tower. He said there looking up at the night sky. The stars shimmered like a trillion diamonds. He hadn't noticed me.

"Er- Draco."

He whipped his head towards me, sending me a meek smile, "Hey, Hawthorne. Sit down. He patted large stone step on which he was sitting. I sat next to him.

His eyes searched me for a moment. "You look..nice."

"Um, thanks Draco. So do you, but what did you want me here for?"

"I dunno, Evangeline. I just want to know...you."

"Okay, in what context?"

"Tell me about you. Tell me about your life. Your upbringing. Your father."

I took a deep breath. "You want to know everything?"

He nodded.

"Okay, but you have to promise me, that I can trust you. You have to promise me that you'll keep my secrets hidden away."

"I promise."

"Okay. Here goes. I was born on the 19th of July to Bellinda and Stefan Hawthorne. I'm an only child. I was raised in solitude. My mum began home schooling me at the age of 5. That's when most Muggle children start school, I believe. My father was gone frequently. I was always told that it was on business. Never thought much of it. My best friend was a House Elf named Yvette. I would talk to her when she cleaned. I told her how I'd someday free her and our other House Elves- Benedict, Twila, and Dolly. They always told me how they'd stay around anyways. They were quite fond of me." I paused, beginning to feel rather sad. "I miss them a lot. I know that to you that sounds really foolish. But they were there for me. I had no wizard friends. My father would likely kill me...and them if he knew I was secretly close to them. I'm cousins with the Weasleys but my dad forbade my mum and I to interact with them, because they were apparently blood traitors. I have a dark brown owl. His name is Kane. I've had him since I was 10. He is also very dear to me. My mum's owl was very infatuated with me growing up as well. But she flew away. No idea where she went. When I aged 11, I discovered that my father was a Death Eater. I always knew what they were. I actually.." I choked.

"I'm sorry. This is very difficult for me to talk about."

He put a hand on mine. "Don't worry. It's okay."

I took another deep breath. "Our house is very big. And one day I was searching for Yvette, and I walked into one of our spare bedrooms, and my father was standing there with Voldemort. I was so afraid. At first neither of them saw me. I heard Voldemort address him as a Death Eater. I cannot recall what they were speaking of. But he...Voldemort walked over to me" I closed my eyes, my hands felt so shaky.

"He looked at me so fondly. Like I were his..pet or something. He told my father that he looked forward to seeing me serving under him once I was of age or something. My father was furious that I had interrupted them. He beat me." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away, hoping that Draco wouldn't notice. He simply blinked at me. "He used to spank me when I was little and did something bad. But as I got older,the beatings came more frequently. They hurt more. He broke my..he broke my ribs once. It was horrible. It still is. But now that I'm at Hogwarts..though it's only been two days, I feel safe." Draco nodded. "I don't know exactly what my father is doing for the Dark Lord, nor what he has been doing. But I know it's horrible. And I fear going home over the holidays, for I know my father will hurt me once again. I don't know if I can take it anymore. I want to stay here. I'm making friends. I feel like maybe I belong..even if just a little bit." I let out a sob. He rubbed my hand.

"I'm so sorry for letting myself go like this in front of you, Draco. I hardly even know you..and I'm really not normally like this."

"No worries, Evangeline. It's okay" he patted my leg. It was a friendly notion, really. Nothing sensual. Nothing to be afraid of.

"Draco, tell me..about your father."

He sighed.

"He expects so much of me. I'm the next in line to get my Dark Mark."

I could feel my eyes widen.

"Oh my,"

"I know. I've come to accept it, though. I knew it would happen eventually. He tries to force me into his dark deeds. He pushes me..really hard. Of course he doesn't know. He can't know. He'd be furious if I felt this way. I didn't have nearly as difficult of an upbringing as you. I feel like a wimp sitting here complaining about _my _life. I mean, ergh. I dunno. I know I belong in Slytherin. I really am an arse." he scoffed.

"Oh, Draco I don't think-"

"No, really. I am. You don't know me well enough yet."

I was so baffled.

"I just can't believe that you're not in Slytherin. Not that you are an arse, no. Just..your family history and-"

"I know, Draco. But I don't want to be like them. My father is horrible. I hate him. I don't want to be evil. I don't want to turn to the Dark Arts. But deep down I know I will be forced, unless Voldemort is destroyed. But I truly am a good person. I just..didn't show it to my parents. And my dad is so furious and..I don't even know what to say."

He nodded. He understood. I know he did. He didn't want to admit it. Here I was spilling my guts out, and he had put up a wall. I checked my watch. It was nearly 3 am. Where had all the time gone?

"Draco, I have to go. Thanks for talking with me. It feels good to know that I have someone to talk to."

"Not a problem." he mumbled as he stood up.

We stood there for a moment in silence, gazing at the stars. I wished that I could live among the stars. What a life that would be.

I could feel his eyes on me. I turned to him.

"I really have to go. Thanks again."

I moved in and wrapped my arms around his neck. A friendly hug. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Goodnight Draco." I said, "Dream safe."

"You too."

Draco's point of view.

I am an absolute and utter fool. I was supposed to feed her lies! Instead I nearly poured my guts out to her! Damn. I just couldn't help it. She was sitting there, so vulnerable, so sad, so..open. I got the information I needed. I just wasn't sure if I could do it. She truly needs a friend. Bloody hell. Draco Malfoy does not have _friends! _He has minor acquaintances and people to do his dirty work! That's right. My dirty work. I felt myself smirk.

Ugh.

Part of me couldn't help but want to be there for Evangeline, and that part also wanted her to be there for me. Maybe we could be secret friends. That wouldn't be so bad.

But the other part of me wanted to lock her away forever and completely forget about her. I'd likely be doing her and myself a favour. Was I in too deep? Have I lost my bloody mind?

What the hell is this? Are these...feelings? No no no. I'm supposed to suppress those! Dammit. If she would've stayed in home school, I wouldn't be having this mental battle with myself right now. I have too many issues to be counted. Despite all of this, I had things that I needed to tell father. Father needed to know. He would be proud of me for succeeding in this quest. I wanted him to be proud. Would I be contradicting myself by selling him Evangeline's secrets? Would she even have to find out? This was too much for one night. The letter to father would wait. For now, I was going to silence the personalities standing on my shoulders and get some damn shut eye!!

**Author's Note;** Haha did ya like this one? I had fun writing it. I have to admit I absolutely love writing in Draco's point of view...and I adore the character of Summer. I think she's a hell of a lot of fun! I think this chapter was more fast paced. Spoilers? Nah. Okay, okay. I give! Chapter 4 will contain a heartfelt moment between Evangeline & Kali...Evangeline & Harry...and Evangeline &...oops can't tell ya who else! Please please leave a review! It takes 10 seconds, and it means so much to me! Thanks to everyone who read.

-Vixxie


	4. The First Dream

**Evangeline's point of view.**

I quietly made my way back to my dormitory. I slid in the door, trying to be quiet as I changed into pyjama shorts and a tank top. Hermione and Kali had been asleep for quiet awhile. Summer had told me that she was going to stay up and finish her potions essay, and cover for me if anybody woke up to find that I was gone. But there she was, passed out on her four poster bed with a pencil in one hand and a notebook resting on her chest. I chuckled to myself and walked over to her. I picked up the notebook. She'd written almost a full page before she fell asleep. I figured that she had spend only a half an hour awake. I set the book and her pencil on her night stand. Reminding myself to find a better night guard, for any other late night get aways that I may again embark on. I crawled into my bed, pulling my plush sheets over my small frame, and instantly fell asleep.

~The sky was a dark shade of purple, the stars gleamed much like they had that night in the Astronomy tower. Yet they held a sad essence to them. The trees around me were bare. The wind swirled around in opaque white heaps. Strange looking birds sat on their naked branches. They looked like ravens, but had a very skeletal body. Almost as if they were malnourished. The crescent moon sat perched in the purple sky, glistening over a black sea, the tide was high, as it slammed against the sand angrily. Full of fierceness. I spun around in a slow circle. Taking in my surroundings. Everything was dead. There was no brush embellishing would would be shrubbery and bushes. Stems of wilted flours, lay underneath my bare feet, decorating the brown grass, which was once, undoubtedly a gorgeous shade of green. Everything had been tarnished as if a drought or famine had torn through this odd world. This world was my world. This was my ever changing land of solitude. It changed as I aged, and metamorphosed. As I sank deeper into my internal sadness, my secret world slowly crumbled. I sat down on the crisp dead ground. My knee length dress made a swishy sound as the poofy fabric squished on the ground. It was a bright white colour. Brighter than the moon. I hadn't worn white in awhile. It had been a long time since I had changed out of my long black dress. A dress that looked as if it belonged to a widow. I stared at the moon, and the sky. It's glorious purple colour, bedazzled with diamond stars and a magnificent shining moon where the only things that remained to this land that was once a fantasy world, inside my real fantasy world. The once aquamarine sea was black. The white dahlia's had died. All creatures that inhabited this land had left. All except for me. The purple sky resembled my dreams. Something that I would never lose, no matter the circumstances. The moon resembled light. Not in the literal sense, but in the metaphorical. Despite the darkness that I lived in, there was a light, even if it was small- a crescent. The moon had only disappeared once, and that was the night that my father had broken my ribs. The stars resembled hope. Something that was once weary. Something that was almost fading. I did not expect to see these stars shining so brightly tonight. I expected more of them to be missing, and more to be slowly fizzing away. As I wondered why they were so bright, I saw slight movement from the shoreline. The tide had calmed down ever so slightly. I felt alarmed. There was nobody else here. The creatures were gone. It must've been my imagination. But the figure got closer and closer. It was a...human. Well, at least it looked like a human. He was wearing black trousers, and a bright, white, button up shirt, polished with a loose black long sleeved shirt; unbuttoned. He was barefoot like me. He came closer and closer. Alarmed, I stood up. The wind picked up and bustled through my long hair. He walked up to me and put his forefinger on my chin, raising it upward. He looked me in the eye. He looked sad, and tired.

"Words are deceitful. True emotions cannot be seen. True plots cannot be deciphered by anyone other than those who plan them. Stay away from me, Evangeline. For you are a beautiful and fragile dahlia, and I am danger."

I could feel my heart swell as he took his finger from my chin. He turned around and walked back towards the ocean.

"Wait!" I yelled, sprinting after him.

He stopped and turned around halfway. He gave me a tearful look and disappeared. Completely evaporated into thin air.

That was the first night that I had ever dreamed of Draco Malfoy.


End file.
